


Operation: Lady in Pink

by aac7



Series: Hilda & the Fawn [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aac7/pseuds/aac7
Summary: With the fall of the Adrestian Empire, a surprise letter tells Hilda and the Deer that the fight is far from over. Hilda agrees in more ways than one. Now, she could be patient and wait until this slithering business is over and dealt with, but patience has never been her strong suit. She was (indirectly) promised the reveal of a secret, and not even some sketchy underground society will deter her in this episode of Hilda & the Fawn.Little does she know, Claude is on to her, and who would he be if he didn’t have a few schemes of his own?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Hilda & the Fawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777594
Comments: 51
Kudos: 81





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, you should read the first two installments of this series. They aren't terribly long reads and provide a little extra context.

Hilda thought that after defeating the Empire, she could finally relax. No more tiring and sweaty marches to and from battlefields, no more waking up afraid of losing life or limb, no more killing people who she once went to school with. Just no more fighting. When the Professor walked out of the throne room covered in the blood of the Emperor, for the first time in a long time, she was relieved. She felt a lot of things, actually. They'd won the war, but at what cost?

While she was excited to help build a Fódlan united under Claude's rule, she couldn't help but think of those they had lost during the long, uphill battle. She would forever be haunted by Petra's broken sobs as she and the Professor buried Ashe's body after Ailell. By Caspar's frustrated screams as he cradled Linhardt's broken body with the capture of Fort Merceus. Dorothea's anguished cries as Ferdinand refused to back down and was shot off his horse to claim the Great Bridge. The looks of regret shadowing the faces of their Blue Lion transfers as they tearfully pulled the lances from their childhood friend's cold body. She could go home to the Locket, kick her feet up on her brother's desk, and watch the sun set on the beautiful mountainside of the Throat each and every day and consider herself lucky to have survived such a horrifying ordeal.

Then Claude got a letter. From _Hubert_ of all people. The fallen Emperor's loyal retainer. 

The war may be over, but the fight was far from it. The letter detailed an underground society pulling the strings behind the most controversial events of the past few decades and even beyond. The mages who were capable of impersonating others. Like that bitch, Monica, who had murdered the legendary Blade Breaker. Like that snake, Solon, who had sent the Professor into some mystical void of darkness. Like that pasty freak who had blasted the Goddess incarnate over a cliff. 

Even after defeating the Empire, Hilda could not relax.

Especially when there was a certain thing Hilda had also expected with the end of the Unification War.

A wedding announcement.

However, the wedding dress designs she had designed for Byleth sat unlooked at in her sketchbook, measurements yet to be recorded, fabrics yet to be stitched. The mock up wedding invitations didn't have a date. The special flowers she had planted in the greenhouse had yet to be arranged into bouquets to choose from. The colour palettes she had thought up using Ignatz's ... borrowed paints had yet to be chosen. 

In the time since Hilda had discovered and promptly kept quiet about their relationship, there had been very little activity between the couple. She spent too many nights watching and waiting for a secret meeting at midnight, but there never was one. She lingered after meetings, hoping to catch a stolen kiss when their backs were turned. There were none. 

Even after defeating the Empire, there wasn't even an 'I'm so glad you survived' kiss after the final battle. Much to her dismay, Hilda was slowly starting to believe that there may not even be a wedding to look forward to anymore. Especially after some...extra snooping through Claude's desk upon their return to the monastery unearthed some marriage proposals for Leader Man from some Alliance nobles. 

Upon returning to the monastery the other day, Claude had hosted a massive feast to boost morale, complete with foods from all across and even beyond Fódlan. From hearty meat and potato Faerghan dishes to deliciously spicy Almyran cuisine, palates of many varieties were satisfied last night, sweetened by victory. The Professor had even procured some finely aged wine hidden within the depths of the monastery, and they toasted to allies, lost friends, and most importantly, to ending the war. Everyone decides that for one night, they can save their problems for tomorrow.

That logic, combined with that finely aged wine are how she ends up drunk enough to be making out with an equally drunk Sylvain in the corner of the room. "Wait," he slurs, untangling her arms from around his neck and pulling away. "Let's move somewhere more private," he suggests, and Hilda nods furiously. She lets him take her hand and drag her out of the ballroom, out towards the gardens. "There's a corner here I used to come to with girls all the time," she hears him mumble as they step out into the night. 

They both stop in their tracks when they hear giggling. 

"Who could that be?" Sylvain wonders aloud, and they both jump behind a hedge when another voice shushes the other. "Is that...Claude?" He frowns when they hear the voice. They peek around the hedge and sure enough, Claude is there, sucking face with the Professor. 

They both whip back around the hedge, chests heaving as if they had just run laps around the monastery. 

"How do you even know about this spot?" They hear Claude ask breathlessly. 

"I caught Sylvain here too many times during the Academy," Byleth admits between sloppy sounding kisses, and Claude laughs. Beside Hilda, Sylvain snickers and she casts a threatening glare in his direction to shut him up. Part of her wants to stick around to see if any other juicy bits of info might be dropped like last time.

Then they hear fabric tearing, a low moan, and the audible _thunk_ of Byleth's Enlightened One diadem against the wall.

Suddenly very sober, both Sylvain and Hilda turn around and _bolt._ That is _not_ what she wanted to hear, and clearly Sylvain doesn't either.

In the safety of the Knight's Hall, Hilda slumps into the couch, and Sylvain lights the fireplace with a small spell, wordlessly sitting beside her as they watch the fire grow. Neither of them speak for several moments, no doubt still processing everything they'd just seen and _heard._

"I knew they were still a thing," Hilda mutters to herself.

At the same time, Sylvain utters, “Of all the places I’ve caught them before.”

When she turns to make sure she’d heard correctly, he's sending her a bewildered stare. "You know?" 

Hilda gasps, pointing a trembling finger at him. "Of course I know. The question is, how do you know?"

"I've caught them in a few of my old spots around the monastery.” Hilda is shocked. There’s been more than one time and she wasn’t even aware? She made a note to get her eyes checked by Manuela before the next battle. “Of course they had to be in the one I was planning on using tonight." Sylvain muses, and Hilda turns to him, a stunned look surely on her face.

"I'm sorry, you've _caught them_?" She repeats, and he simply shrugs. "When?"

He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, a few times here and there. It's why I was so insistent that they were just sleeping together."

Hilda swats him with her hand, and he jumps. "Why didn't you tell me you caught them? Do they even know that you know?" He shakes his head no, scooting out of her reach. Her mind is positively blown. Sylvain knew this whole time and he didn’t think to tell her? 

He looks down, his brow furrowed. ”Wait... How do you even know?” 

Hilda feels her cheeks warm as she recalls how exactly she found out about the couple in question. “Remember...when I broke into Claude’s room?” He nods. “Well, apparently their meeting with Seteth got cancelled, and I didn’t have time to get out so...” she waves her hand, too embarrassed to explain the rest.

A beat of silence as they blink at one another. Two beats.

Sylvain _howls_ with laughter. He’s laughing so hard that he’s doubled over, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. “No! Don’t tell me they actually did it with you in the room? Hilda!” He keeps laughing, and Hilda impatiently taps her foot on the ground, waiting for him to stop so she can ask her questions. 

Annoyed, Hilda raises and winds back her fist-

They hear the door to the Knight’s Hall open, and Sylvain pauses mid laugh, Hilda’s fist frozen in the air.

Lysithea and Cyril stumble into the room, eyes wide, both breathing hard. Lysithea notices them first. “Hilda! Oh, thank the Goddess! You won’t believe what we just saw!” She exclaims, grabbing Cyril by the arm and dragging him behind her. “The Professor and...and Claude! They were- they were...” As she stumbles over the words, her face is red, most likely from the alcohol and the scene Hilda is sure she had just witnessed and beside her, Cyril is in a drunken daze. "My eyes! Oh, my poor eyes!" Lysithea groans, dropping herself between her and Sylvain.

Waving his hands, Sylvain leans back and looks between Lysithea and Cyril. "Wait a minute... I know why we," he gestures between himself and Hilda, "were there, but...why were you two there, and how did you know about that spot?" Hilda rolls her eyes. He's so clueless. 

Somehow, Lysithea's face turns an even deeper shade of red, and Cyril begins stammering an excuse about fixing a fence. Hilda watches as realization washes over his face. "Oh, shit. I owe Felix a hundred gold," he mutters, and Lysithea looks horrified. 

"You bet on us?" She screeches, magic crackling on her fingertips. 

"You can blow Sylvain up later," Hilda interrupts, grasping Lysithea's wrist. When the magic disappears, Hilda walks around the couch and begins pacing. "We have bigger things to think about right now. Like the Professor and Claude. We know _for sure_ that they're a thing now. It's after the war. Claude is already getting marriage proposals. This secret needs to be out in the open before the Professor gets them too." Claude wouldn't accept one...would he? The conversation they had shared while Hilda was under his bed proved otherwise, but who knows? That was a month ago, a lot has changed since then. 

"So...we want them to admit they're a couple?" Lysithea asks, brow furrowed. "Hilda... we weren't able to do it last time. How will we manage this time around?" 

"Maybe we mess with them instead, make it come out naturally," Sylvain butts in, and Hilda stops pacing. Sylvain presses his hands together in front of him as he stands, facing the three of them. "They don't know that we know. They think they're all slick hiding from us? We play on that, draw them out with a little...persuasion," he drawls, waggling his brows.

________________

Everyone is hungover the night after the feast, Hilda included. Nevertheless, she brushes some rouge onto her cheeks to add some life into her sullen face, some eyeshadow to make her eyes pop, and some lipstick just because. "Be sexy," she tells herself. "Sexy." Not that hard for her. 

She strides out of her room and into the dining hall, being sure to push her breasts up a little as she goes. Her eyes scan the room, landing on her target in the corner of the hall. "Hey," she says as she slides into the seat across from him. In the corner of her eye, she can see Sylvain watching them across the room. 

"Morning," Claude replies, drawing her attention back to him. "You're up earlier than I expected." 

"It's Saturday," she deadpans, and he raises a brow questioningly. "Axe seminar," she reminds him, and he nods, hiding a smile behind his cup of tea. 

"Right. Aren't you a little overdressed for that?" He asks, gesturing to her black corset and flowing black and magenta dress. Hilda leans forward, making sure to accentuate her cleavage. Claude's eyes remain on her face. _Huh. That usually works._

"Oh?" She asks. "This old thing? I can fight in anything, Claude." He shrugs, turning back to his breakfast and she takes a step further. "You know, that shirt looks good on you." She reaches out and pokes his bicep. "Since when were you so buff, Leader Man?" She drawls slowly, her finger drawing small circles up his arm. 

Claude stiffens at the contact and Hilda smiles innocently, batting her lashes. "I, uh...lifting a bow and arrow isn't easy work, but it's nothing compared to lifting a pure silver axe." Hilda giggles, and his brows furrow as he assesses her over the rim of his teacup. "Hilda... what's going on with you?" He asks firmly, and her heart skips a beat. 

"I think it's just that I haven't been with a guy you know...sexually... in so long," she sighs deeply. "Sometimes you just don't realize it until the perfect guy is right there in front of you...sipping tea and-oh! I think I've said too much. Anyways, I have a seminar to teach!" She leaves a stunned Claude at the table, waltzing out the dining hall to Sylvain, who's waiting outside.

Hilda grins triumphantly as she gives him a high-five. "Nice work," he compliments.

The trap has been set.


	2. The Lady & the Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda thinks she’s slick, but she should really know better.

When Hilda leaves the dining hall, Claude lets the shocked expression slip off his face, reverting back into his easy grin. _She thinks she’s so smooth, huh? I’ll show her._ Byleth slides into the seat Hilda had just vacated, eyeing him curiously. 

“So, what’s the next part of your grand scheme, _Duke Riegan_?” She questions, and he scoffs at the title.

”I’m glad you asked, _O’ Enlightened One_ ,” he retorts with a small bow for dramatic effect, laughing when she grimaces. “Did you see everything that just happened with our dear friend, the Lady Goneril?”

”I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t impressed,” Byleth answers truthfully. “I would have had a much easier time if Hilda put in half as much work into her training as she does into coercing us into admitting we’re together.” 

He looks around, making sure the coast is clear. “And you’re not at all jealous that she was clearly trying to seduce me? Your man, your boo, your source of extreme sexual pleasure?” He teases, but Byleth simply shrugs, grabbing the spoon out of his hand and scooping some porridge out of his bowl. Teasing her is never as much fun as teasing Lysithea. “Oh? That secure are you?” 

“I’m just not as easily threatened as you are,” she points out flatly, and Claude is partly caught off guard by her witty banter. “Also, Hilda could never put up with you the way I do. You’d be dead before you even make it to the altar.” 

“Hey! I wasn’t that jealous!” He protests with a pout. He snatches his spoon back and waves it threateningly at her, even though he knows full well that she could have it back within her grasp within seconds and somehow manage to stab him with it. “And I’ll have you know I’m an absolute treat. You sure thought so last night,” he adds with a wink.

Never the one to be so easily seduced, Byleth Eisner, the Enlightened One, the stars to his night sky, rolls her eyes at him. “Yes, yes, you were a treat, I suppose,” she sighs. “Speaking of last night, how did our friends catching us in...compromising positions, correlate to your plan exactly?”

Claude leans back in his chair, throwing his hands behind his head. “Oh, that wasn’t part of the plan at all. It was purely coincidental.” That much was the truth. He and Byleth were just having some fun when their friends not so secretly happened upon them. Claude may have otherwise been occupied by the sight of a literal goddess sprawled out in front of him, but he wasn’t deaf. In their inebriated states, Hilda wasn’t as quiet as she thought, and Sylvain and his snicker were no exception. “See, they know about us and they’re trying to freak us out. This is exactly the type of opportunity we’ve been waiting for to get back at them for that little stunt they pulled last month.” 

Byleth hums, this time stealing his cup of tea. “You mean the stunt where you were jealous of Holst Goneril, who was all the way east at the Locket? Where you were jealous of Felix ‘love is weakness’ Fraldarius?” 

He grimaces at the memory. How Hilda managed to prey on his one weakness was still beyond him, but proved just how dangerous that woman was. “You wound me, Teach. But you see, it’s different this time around. They don’t know that we know they know. That gives us the advantage over them. If we play our cards right, we keep it that way.” 

“I...” Claude can hear her brain trying to pick apart his sentence. “I have no idea how to do that,” she admits, her shoulders slumping. As brilliant as his star is on the battlefield, he still has much to teach her on the art of manipulation. Or what he likes to call ‘messing with your friends to achieve a desired outcome.’ 

Claude extends his arms in front of him, flexing his fingers. “Hilda wants a date? She’s going to get a date, alright. I’m going to seduce her until she cracks.” 

Byleth raises a brow. “You’re going to seduce Hilda?” She echoes, and he nods. “How are you going to do that?” Frankly, this whole conversation has served only to bruise his ego.

“You don’t think I can be charming? I can be plenty charming,” he argues, but she scoffs. “Worked on you, didn’t it? When was it that you said you fell in love with me? Ethereal Moon, 1180?”

Her eyes narrow at him. ”I was drunk and sad, Claude. My father had just died. You sat with me until I fell asleep. It was sweet, but not exactly seductive.” 

Normally, he would pin her down onto the table and show her just how seductive he can be, but this is not the time or place. “I had you eventually! You have to admit, it was pretty magical; falling in love with me.” 

“Yes, Claude,” she sighs, rising from her seat. “You worked your magic and five and a half years later, you had me! Great job,” she jeers before she wanders off and Claude is left alone with his breakfast once again. There’s a little part of him that regrets teaching her the basics on delivering sarcastic replies, especially if his own advice is now being used against him.

The rest of him is pretty turned on by it. 

__________  
  


“Amazing job everyone, now get out of here so I can go take a nap,” Hilda says to the attendants of her seminar. It’s barely nine in the morning and she’s already sweating. This is not how weekends are supposed to start. She shoves her axe onto the weapons rack, and when she turns around, she finds herself walking face first into a solid chest. 

“Great work, Hil,” Claude says with a huge smile. “Your skill never ceases to impress me,” he compliments. Hilda blinks up at him. He’s...complimenting her? In the time she’s know him, he’s given her sarcastic one liners, but never praise. 

“Claude!” She exclaims once she recovers, stepping around him. “What are you doing here? You’re a little late for my seminar,” she says as she steps around him, her skirt fluttering behind her. It’s showtime once again. 

“What, I can’t visit my favourite girl just because I feel like it?” Claude grins as he falls into step beside her. The statement gives Hilda pause. His favourite girl? “Anyway, what are you up to today?” 

“Oh, nothing much,” she shrugs as casually as possible. “I was just on my way to the sauna, actually. Maybe...” she stops suddenly and he follows suit, turning to face her. She lifts a hand to his chest, her fingers walking up towards his shoulder. With her free hand, she curls her index finger to tell him to lean down, which he does. Hilda leans forward and in a breathless voice whispers, “Maybe you’ll join me?” 

Claude straightens immediately. “I’d love to, but maybe some other time? I have a meeting in a couple of minutes,” he says, reaching out and gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Hilda examines his face. He doesn't look as flustered as she'd expected him to be. In fact, he looked...equally as flirty. “It’s difficult to grasp some alone time with you isn’t it, Duke Riegan?” She murmurs, looking up at him through her lashes.

He bends down again, his breath warm against her ear. "Oh, I disagree, Lady Goneril. I’d let you grasp me any day. My hand, my heart, even my neck.” He places a soft kiss to the side of her neck, and she can’t help but shudder. “I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier.”

Oh, Goddess help her.

“You...you have?” She asks slowly, laying both hands flat on his chest, pushing slightly. He doesn't budge. This was most definitely _not_ part of the plan.

“Of course,” he chuckles, pulling back to look at her. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in being your, what did you call me? Your perfect guy?” 

Hilda opens her mouth, but immediately closes it. She did say that. 

The smile on his face screams _dangerous_ , but Hilda is frozen in place, unsure of what to say or do. “So, what do you say? Me, you, a midnight meal in the garden? I’ll set it all up.”

Hilda's brain short-circuits. She can hear the blood rushing to her head, feels her palms start to sweat. "I...um, a date?" 

"Of course I'll treat you real nice. Before, during, and especially after," he purrs, biting his lower lip and winking at her. "I'm very excited to relieve you...sexually." Her eyes widen. "Unless... you don't want to?" The tone is teasing, and she recognizes it immediately. 

He's messing with her. 

She remembers herself, straightening her posture and swallowing the lump in her throat. She knows she needs to take control of the situation immediately. She steps closer, so her breasts are pressed firmly against his chest. "Oh, I want this to happen," she whispers, and he responds by resting a hand on her waist, squeezing lightly.

"So do I." 

_Fuck._

___________

Hilda doesn't bother to knock, throwing the door open. "Sylvain!" 

The redhead in question scrambles out of bed as Hilda slams the door shut. "Claude just asked me on a date. He said he's excited to relieve me sexually! Do you know what this means?" 

He starts rambling before she can tell him what it means. "Sex? With you? I can't believe he would do that to the Professor. They may be sleeping together but he should at least let her down easy before sleeping with another woman. Honestly, I thought Claude was a lot smarter than- oof!" He winces as the book Hilda throws meets his abdomen. 

"Will you shut up for two seconds?" She cries, waving a fist at him. "They're messing with us. They know we're onto them and he's trying to throw us off course. What are we going to do about that, Sylvain?" He flinches when she waves her arm, backing away from her. Before he can try to tell her what they're going to do, she cuts in with her own plan. "I'm going to make him admit why he can't sleep with me. I'm going to seduce him so hard that he's going to cry about even joking about cheating on the Professor." _Claude wants a date? He'll get a date._ No one beats Hilda Valentine Goneril at her own game. 

"Isn't it bad if he's onto you?" Sylvain points out. "He's going to be trying just as hard to make you crack." She's surprised that he even has the guts to doubt her abilities. 

"They don't know that we know they know that we know," she says slowly, although the confused look on his face tells her he doesn't have the vaguest idea of what she's talking about. She'll explain while she's getting ready. She jumps into action, grabbing Sylvain by the wrist and dragging him down the hall. "Alright. Find Lysithea and bring her to the Cardinal's Room in twenty minutes. I have to start preparing for my date with the Duke." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Byleth drinks her tea and watches as Lysithea makes good on her promise and blows Sylvain up with a full powered Miasma before she agrees to go anywhere with him.


	3. Hilda vs Claude: A Seduction at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda convenes with her team. Claude gets ready for his date. Who will crack first?

**-The Briefing-**

Hilda slams her hands onto the table, making everyone seated in the Cardinal's Room jump, then she slaps a piece of paper onto the table. Depicted in her latest work are two crudely drawn stick figures of her and Claude, recognizable only by their pink and brown hair. There's a heart drawn between the two figures, and stick figure Hilda looks like she's ready to decapitate stick figure Claude with what's either Freikugel or a chicken drumstick. Hilda knows that Ignatz would not be pleased to find out that this is how his "borrowed" paints are being used, but he isn't here to judge.

Looking around, she eyes each member of their small strike force. Sylvain is in a daze, the tips of his hair still singed from earlier. Beside him, Lysithea looks quite pleased with herself, and next to her, Marianne looks confused (she was brought in to fix Sylvain before the meeting and Hilda made her stay for...reasons unknown).

They're an unconventional bunch, but Hilda decides they'll have to do on such short notice. They're running out of time. 

"Claude von Riegan has issued a challenge," she begins, slowly pacing at the front of the room, hands clasped behind her back. "He thinks he's so smooth, flirting with me in an attempt to get me to back out? Ha! I made out with Sylvain the other night. That just proves that I can handle anything overconfident noble babies throw my way." The roast snaps Sylvain out of his daze, but before he can open his mouth to defend himself, Hilda breezes on. "He's trying to throw us off their scent and I," she places a hand over her chest, "for one, will not let that happen. He's meeting me in the gardens for a midnight dinner. I'm going to seduce him _so hard,_ " she concludes, huffing like a wyvern getting ready for a fight. 

"You're going to seduce Claude into telling you that he's courting the Professor?" Marianne asks, still looking quite lost. "How...how does that work?" 

"My dear Marianne," Hilda sighs, placing a hand on her shoulder, feeling a spark of _something_ shoot up her arm at the contact. "Claude _claims_ that he wants to, I quote, 'sexually relieve' me but the truth is, he can't. Why can't he, Sylvain?" She waves her hand towards the crispy dark knight, who straightens upon hearing his name. 

"He can't because he's with the Professor, and if Hilda can get him to give in and admit it when she makes some, er, sexual advances, then we win," he elaborates, and Hilda nods.

"Precisely," she continues, reluctantly lifting her hand off Marianne's person. "We get him to crack first and admit it."

"What are we doing this for again, Hilda?" Lysithea questions, her mouth set in a line. "I thought we were doing this to make sure Claude stops receiving marriage proposals, and the Professor never receives any." 

Hilda walks to Lysithea's side and slaps the table in front of her. "We are, but it's double-purpose now. Like I said, Claude challenged me. When have you ever known me to walk away from a challenge? When have you ever seen me back down from anything?" 

"You always got Petra to take your place in axe tournaments." 

"You never wanted to fight with us on the front lines." 

"You always get someone else to do your chores." 

"Alright, alright!" She exclaims, holding her hands up in surrender. "I used to be a _bit_ of a slacker, I get it. But now I teach 7:30am axe seminars, I lead a battalion on the front lines of every battle, and apparently I'm the only one doing any of the work around here anymore!" Hilda snatches her drawing out of Sylvain's hands, waving it around. "This is the Professor and Claude we're taking about. Let's be real here, people. They _think_ that they're hiding but we're not as daft as they might think," her eyes land on Sylvain, and she snickers. "Well, except maybe you. Anyways, we all see the way they look at each other. Claude is always either silently undressing her or mentally marrying her, and there's never any in between." 

"The Professor's expression does tend to soften whenever she speaks of or looks at him," Marianne mentions softly beside her, and Lysithea gives in with a nod. 

Hilda grabs a piece of chalk, scrawling a few notes onto the chalkboard. "Then let's get to it! We have things to set up, work to be done! This secret won't reveal itself." 

__________

Claude gives himself one last glance in the mirror. He's dressed casually, a simple white tunic and black riding pants, which are tucked into his usual black boots. Dressing casually makes you seem more approachable, less guarded. He needed Hilda to feel comfortable before he went in for the kill. "How do I look?" He asks, spinning around. 

"You look nice," Byleth comments behind him as she lays across his bed, not looking up from that old tactics primer she refers to once in a while. 

"You didn't even look," he whines, and she simply hums, flipping a page and ignoring him. "If I take off my shirt, will you look?" 

Byleth shuts her book with a sigh, finally looking up at him, her eyes giving him a quick once over. He makes sure to flex a little for good measure. "The point of getting dressed is to put clothes _on_ , not take them off," she says firmly, lifting herself off the bed and carefully balancing her book among the pile on his desk. "Or tear the seams by flexing so ridiculously hard," she mutters under her breath. 

"My star, must you hurt me with your words?" He groans dramatically, searching for the comb he keeps somewhere in his desk drawer. 

Byleth pushes some books aside, hoisting herself up onto his desk. "Would you rather I use rocks? Or my sword?" Claude snorts, pleased with how well she's picked up on his sarcasm. He finally digs the comb out and hands it to her, dragging his chair up to the desk and plopping down on it, leaning between her legs. He feels her immediately start working the comb through his locks, extra careful as she untangles any knots. _I could get used to this._

Just as Claude's eyes start to slip closed and he feels his body relax, Byleth catches him off guard. "I got a marriage proposal today," she murmurs, her movements seizing for a brief moment as she gauges his reaction. Though he keeps his face passive, his mind is _racing_. 

"From...who?" He asks slowly, his mind already running through all the possible options. Ever since Byleth had been named Rhea's official successor by the Church, he'd known it would only be a matter of time before the proposals started flooding in, everyone looking to gain the favour of the Church of Seiros. What he hadn't known was that the aspect of someone asking for her hand would rile him up so easily. 

"House Fraldarius," she answers, and Claude feels his jaw tense. _Felix?_ "It seems he's keen on keeping Faerghus in the Church's good graces." A wise move by the renowned Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Claude has to admit. Faerghus could use the sizeable dowry that the Archbishop’s scion could bring to repair their war torn lands. 

"I wonder what Felix would say," he mutters, suddenly feeling Byleth's fingers grip his hair, pulling his head back so that he's staring up at her. "By?"

She's silent for a moment, and he longs to know what she's thinking. "You know you're the only one I have my eye on, right? I may tease you, but I...I," she seems to struggle for the words, and Claude feels his heart start hammering in his chest. _She what?_

"You what, By?" He teases lightly, the stress of the previous situation melting away into something a little more nerve-wracking for completely different reasons. 

He feels her shift above him, her knees knocking against his shoulders. "I...really care about you," she settles on, and he chuckles, his heart rate slowing down to normal. For now, that's all he needs to hear. She leans down, placing a soft kiss to his lips, and he breathes in her citrusy scent. "I'm done with your hair," she tells him when she pulls away. "Now go seduce Hilda, you stud." 

"So you finally admit that I'm seductive then?" He asks, waggling his brows at her. 

She shrugs, picking up her book and thumbing through it. "When you want something, yes. Especially if what you want is to win." 

__________

**-Return to the Gardens-**

Carefully placing the bouquet of roses in the centre of the table, Claude steps back to admire his work. The tea table is set with candles, some rose petals for some extra romance, and complete with two plates of food. For him, a pheasant roast with berry sauce, and for Hilda, a two-fish sauté. Two wine glasses were waiting to be filled. Claude puts on his best smile when he sees Marianne enter the gardens, not failing to notice her hands hiding behind her back. "Marianne," he greets, and he appreciates the adorably small smile she returns to him. "What brings you out here so late? Come to meet a midnight lover?" 

Marianne's cheeks turn pink. "No!" She insists immediately, shrinking back. "I came to give you this," she thrusts her arms out from behind her, a bottle of wine grasped in her small hands. "It's from Hilda." Claude takes the bottle from her, examining the label, his eyes widening. 

Claude immediately knows this is some _good_ wine. He wants nothing more than to ditch this date and share it with Byleth, but he has a job to do. "An 1152 Lafite-Rothschild Bordeaux? This is-"

"Rare, expensive, high quality?" A sultry voice interrupts behind him, and he whirls around to see Hilda approaching. He can't stop from dragging his eyes down her, and he hates to admit it, but she looks _good._ She's dressed in a floor-length rosewood coloured gown, a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders, and has her pink hair flowing freely for once. "Like me," she smiles, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Claude," she says as she saunters by him, dragging carefully manicured fingernails across his chest. 

Claude shakes himself out of his reverie. _No._

He grabs her hand, and when she turns around he slowly brings it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand softly. He swears he feels her flinch ever so slightly. "Hilda, I'm so glad you came," he purrs, looking up at her through his lashes. "You look lovely tonight. Completely..." he swallows the lump in his throat, "ravishing." 

"Why thank you," she grins when he lets go of her hand, and he moves to pull her seat out. Instead of taking a seat, she grabs the bottle of wine, yanking the cork off in one swift motion. "Shall I pour?" 

He gestures to the empty wine glasses. "Please." She pours quite generously, and Claude wonders if she's trying to get him drunk. "Nervous?" He asks when she finishes pouring, sitting across from him. 

She tilts her head. "No," there's a slight quiver in her voice. "Are you?" 

Claude grabs his wine glass. "No. I want this to happen." He hopes his sweaty palms won't cause him to drop his glass. 

"So do I," Hilda smiles, and after a quick toast, they both down their wine a little too fast to be considered casual.

__________

Byleth and Felix observe the faux date from behind a nearby hedge. "I bet you a hundred gold that Claude cracks first," she whispers, and Felix snickers beside her. 

"No. It's definitely Hilda, look at the way her foot is bouncing," Byleth follows his finger and sure enough, her right foot is bouncing rapidly. "She's so nervous." Byleth holds out her hand, and Felix shakes it firmly. "Your money is mine, Eisner." 

"We'll see about that, Fraldarius," she turns back to the couple and sees the way Claude's finger is tapping his knee. "We'll see." 

__________

They eat in silence, neither of them daring to speak. Hilda sneaks occasional glances at his face, and sees the slight furrow of his brow. Feeling bold, she slips her heel off and extends her leg, slowly dragging her foot from his ankle and up his calf. Claude freezes with his forkful of food halfway to his lips. "I see," he mumbles, and for a moment, Hilda thinks she has him on the ropes. 

But nothing is that easy with Claude von Riegan. 

"Eager are we?" He chuckles, setting his fork down. "What do you say we move this into the bedroom?" He suggests, and though her face is passive, Hilda's mouth goes dry. “Yours or mine?”

"Really?" She squeaks, and she curses her vocal cords. _Play it cool, play it cool,_ she tells herself. "I mean, uh," she clears her throat and shoots up out of the chair, resting her left hand on the table and looking down at him. "Mine, of course.”

He raises a brow, taunting her as he rises to his feet, standing mere inches from her. "You sound kind of unsure of yourself there, Hil.” 

"No, I want this. But first," she swallows, "uh," she's drawing a blank. Her mind is actually broken. "Oil!” She remembers, and lowers her voice so only he can hear. "I want you to rip this dress off with your teeth and then I want you to rub oil all over my naked body," she growls as seductively as she can. His eyes widen a little. 

"Oh, um...that would be great," he hesitates with a small smile. "I'll go get the oil." He spins on his heel and heads off towards the dorms. 

As soon as he’s out of sight, Hilda runs out to one of the hedges across from her. "Sylvain, Lysithea," she hisses, and her two team members poke their heads out of the hedge. "This is going too far. He's going to rub oil all over me!" She whispers urgently. "Sylvain, you said that the oil thing would work!" 

Lysithea scoffs. "Yeah, and if anyone is going to have a strategy in repelling potential partners, it's you,” she adds. 

Sylvain scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess Claude has more backbone than I thought." 

"How far do you think I’m going to have to go?!” Hilda questions, her heart racing. "He's not backing down! What do I do?"

“He’s going to give in way before you do,” Lysithea protests, and right now, Hilda isn’t too sure. She feels about as graceful as a fish flailing on land right about now. Not seductive at all.

Sylvain's face lights up. "I know! Lose the shawl and turn around." Out of ideas, Hilda does what he says, unwrapping her shawl and tossing it at Lysithea, then turning with her back to Sylvain. He grips the back of her dress and-

"Hey!" She protests when she hears fabric tearing. "What the hell, Sylvain? I made this myself." 

"Show him your corset," he instructs, and Hilda catches on. "He's afraid of the things. He can't work them.

"Your man is coming back," Lysithea informs them, pointing behind her. "Get back out there and you seduce him until he cracks!" Hilda nods and confidently strides back to the table, barely managing to keep the dress from slipping off her shoulders. 

"Were you getting ready to head out?" Claude asks when he's within earshot. 

"No," Hilda replies with a wink. "Not without you of course." He gives a half-hearted laugh. "Man...it’s a pretty warm night. I’m feeling a little hot.” She turns so her back is facing him, and gathers her hair over her shoulders “Can you loosen my corset for me? It's a little tight." 

“Sure.” She feels Claude’s fingers start to fumble with the laces, and hears him mutter a few curses and Hilda has to bite back a smile.

Then she feels his breath on her neck, followed by a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. “Why don’t I just rip it off?” He whispers, and Hilda turns around a little too quickly at that, placing her hands on his chest.

”What would you do after that?” She inquires as his hands travel to the curve of her hips, squeezing lightly. In return, she slides her right hand down his chest and unceremoniously grabs his rear. _Surprisingly firm,_ she notes. “Well come on,” she challenges. “I’m very excited to have all the sex.” 

“Yes,” Claude nods, even though he’s looking in any direction but hers. “I’m very much looking forward to you and I having sexual intercourse.” He lifts a hand from her hip, hovering over her breast, and Hilda sucks in a breath. 

He settles on her shoulder instead. Hilda sighs in relief. 

They’re staring at each other now, food long forgotten as they will the other to break. Hilda was confident going into this, but now she’s _very_ aware that Claude is touching her. Claude seems to have lost some of his natural charisma and confidence, because she can feel his hand trembling lightly on her shoulder. They’re both on the edge. How will she shove him off? 

There’s only one way. 

“I guess...I guess there’s nothing left for us to do but kiss,” she says, forcing herself to smile. “Our first kiss.” 

“How exciting,” Claude replies flatly, and she actually hears his voice break. But he starts leaning in. “Here it comes.”

_Shit, shit, shit._

Hilda doesn’t close her eyes when she tilts her head up to meet Claude, and their lips press together firmly. It takes every ounce of strength she has not to pull away. 

But she can’t do this. Her body and brain are very aware of who she’s locking lips with, and neither are pleased. It’s Claude. She’s kissing _Claude._

She’s about to back out, but before she can Claude jerks back, immediately wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

Hilda is suddenly overjoyed. 

He stumbles back, shaking his head and slumping forward, his hands resting on his knees. “You win, you win! I can’t do this. I can’t kiss you, I can’t rub oil all over you, and I most definitely cannot have sex with you.” 

As elated as she is to hear the word “win,” she needs to hear _why._ ”Why not?” Hilda questions, placing her hands on her hips, a wide smile on her face. “Please do enlighten me, Leader Man.” 

Claude groans loudly, slapping his hand against his forehead and letting it slide down his face. “Because I’m in love with By!” 

Hilda’s brain stops working at the mention of love, her eyes widening. She hears rustling behind her, and she turns to see Sylvain, Lysithea, and Marianne, all of them wearing stupidly large grins on their faces. 

Hilda turns back to Claude, seeing Byleth and Felix approaching over his shoulder. Had they been watching the whole thing? Byleth has a heavy looking coin pouch in her hand, and Felix is grumbling beside her. 

They all watch as Byleth slides her arm around Claude’s shoulders. “You love me?” They hear her ask quietly, and he nods. 

“I love you so much, By,” he confirms, and he dips down, kissing her deeply, his hands wrapped around her waist. When they finally pull apart, Byleth gets up on her tip toes and whispers in his ear. 

Hilda can guess what she’s saying by the way Claude’s cheeks turn pink and she can see him mentally marrying her in his mind. 

“I thought you guys were just sleeping together!” Sylvain says, interrupting their moment and throwing his arms around both of them, pulling them into his chest. “I didn’t know you were in love!”

“It’s pretty great,” Claude admits, not taking his eyes off Byleth as they both duck out from under Sylvain’s arms. Claude looks over his shoulder at Felix. “Suck on that, Fraldarius.” 

“How long have you guys known?” Byleth asks, and while the others shrug, Hilda just smiles proudly. 

"I knew all along.”


	4. Thank you!!

And we've reached the end...OF PART ONE. This little series is far from over. The next fic will likely serve as the interlude. It'll be one VERY long chapter, because I really really really want to cover the time from Claude & Byleth's S-Support to their epilogue, because let's be real. We were all left wanting more than we got. Please, let me know what you think of the idea! Or if you have anything you’d personally like to see, let me know! I’m open to anything! 

Once that's out of the way, it's wedding planner Hilda time! And of course she can't plan a wedding without enlisting the services of the Deer. Also, who would the Deer be if they didn't all compete for best man (or woman hehe) and maid of honour? It's a disaster all on it's own leading up to the wedding. 

To those of you who have enjoyed this short but wild ride with me, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I was originally just supposed to post the first fic, but reading your comments made me coerce myself into writing more. I did not expect all of your kind words and feedback! I'm so happy I was able to make you laugh so much, and I hope I can continue to do so in future fics. 

Thank you!  
Abby


End file.
